


The Problem With Stockings

by dapatty, Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Crossdressing, M/M, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 1, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey knew exactly how to drive Frank crazy, especially in those stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Stockings

  


Cover art by Lucifuge5

**Length** : 00:23:21 **File size** : 22 MB (mp3)

**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a583be8pvy9oukv/The%20Problem%20with%20Stockings.mp3)

* * *

The skirt was obscene. Seriously. It certainly wasn’t enough material, in Frank’s humble opinion, to have all the letters to deem it a skirt. Actually it was barely a skirt and more like a skir maybe even a ski. The deep blue swath of material clung to Mikey’s ass, hitting Mikey’s thighs just past the top of his stockings. The tops of which Frank kept getting glimpses of as the night wore on, once even enough to see the blood red garters holding the fishnets up. 

Mikey’s top was a shimmery dark blue that was elegant in its simplicity and seemed to make his bare shoulders look even more lickable. Frank wanted to lick Mikey’s clavicles, sink his teeth right at the base of Mikey’s neck in the bend where neck met shoulder, and leave a bruise with his lips while his hands worked under Mikey’s skirt. All told, Frank could admit to not paying much attention to the top when his mind and eyes kept wandering back down to Mikey’s skirt.

It was trying to drive Frank insane. Fucker. And fuck if Frank didn’t love it. 

Frank adjusted his collar and tie, just trying to get ahold of himself for the millionth time tonight, and almost startled at Gerard bumping his elbow.

“Shit, Gee. Make some noise.” Frank scowled.

“It’s good to see you too, Frankie.” Gerard beamed and then became very serious. 

“What?” Frank lifted an eyebrow, feeling only slightly self-conscious. He was pretty sure no one could tell he had a boner despite the tight pants he was wearing. 

“Just, please, don’t fuck in my office,” Gerard asked. “ _Again._ ”

Frank frowned. Because really. That only happened twice. And both times it was Mikey’s idea. Okay, okey. The second time might have been more Frank’s idea, but the first was _totally_ Mikey’s. (Mikey even said it was revenge for something that involved Gerard and Mikey’s bedroom in high school, but Frank wasn’t totally sure because _Ways_.)

He opened his mouth to protest and Gerard glared at him even harder. 

“That’s fair, I guess,” Frank allowed, frowning a little more deeply, because now that the office was officially off-limits, Frank would have to wait until he got Mikey home. “You didn’t get the lock fixed for the--.”

“No.” Gerard actually stamped his foot down.

“Not even--?”

“No sex in the gallery! Period.” Gerard gave Frank a stern look. 

“Which is a rule that applies to your brother and me but not to you and Lyns?” Frank raised a mocking eyebrow.

“Stop talking about my brother and sex at the same time. Arrgh!” Gerard covered his face with his hands. 

“You started it.” Frank smirked.

“Are you both fighting like 5 year olds?” Mikey asked, sliding up beside Frank and putting an arm over his shoulder. 

“Your brother--,” Frank pointed at Gerard.

“Started it,” Mikey smirked. “Figured as much.” He leaned into Frank’s side. "Gee, the show is fantastic. I told you it was going to be a success, man." 

“Yeah yeah,” Gerard smiled. 

Frank wrapped an arm around Mikey’s lower back, his fingers tracing the top of Mikey’s skirt. 

“I’m going to. . . Um, I think Ray needs me.” Gerard gestured vaguely and wandered off. 

“Fuck, Mikey,” Frank groaned. “Tell me we don’t have to stay much longer.”

“You just want to have your wicked way with me,” Mikey lifted a pointed eyebrow. 

“If it had been left to me, we’d have never left the goddamn apartment,” Frank said, with feeling. 

“You are insatiable.” Mikey grinned.

“And thorough. And reliable. And distractible. You _like_ those qualities about me,” Frank pointed out as he guided Mikey out of the gallery.

“You know, we can just go back to my brothers office,” Mikey said.

“Not for what I want to do with you,” Frank purred, nuzzling at Mikey’s neck when they made it to their car.

“Gee told you we can’t fuck in his office, didn’t he?” Mikey giggled when Frank nosed behind his ear and then kissed him. 

“No comment,” Frank said, stepping away to open the passenger door for Mikey and close it once Mikey was safely inside. He rounded the car and slipped into the driver’s seat. The drive home was going to be a chore, especially when Mikey put his hand on Frank’s thigh and just left it there, occasionally squeezing absent-mindedly.

*******

The door had barely clicked shut behind them when Frank pressed Mikey against him, stretching up on his toes to kiss Mikey properly, getting his hands on that perfect ass under his tiny skirt. He kissed him hard, licking inside his soft, hot mouth, causing them both to moan. Frank smearing Mikey’s perfect red lipstick in the process.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Frank stole another kiss at the corner where the smear trailed up Mikey’s cheek. “I _love_ that.”

“I know,” Mikey replied. 

“You just looked so fucking perfect with your goddamn pretty face and painted lips and you _know_ what those stocking are doing to me. You goddamn _know_.” Frank trailed kissed along Mikey’s neck and licked along Mikey’s clavicles. Because damn. Mikey was so hot and Frank couldn’t not.

“I bought them for you,” Mikey hissed as Frank bit down and sucked a hickey at the bend of Mikey’s shoulder.

“Fuck, I love you so much. You put them on when you _knew_ I was watching... All slow and fuck.” Frank swore as his fingers grazed along Mikey’s front. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to get my hands on your legs all night. Let's go to the bedroom so I can get down to that shit.” 

“What? Don’t want a repeat of startling our neighbor?” Mikey smirked and saunter slowly toward the bedroom.

“Pfft, it's not like I don’t love fucking you against doors,” Frank replied and enjoyed the view because damn. Mikey’s ass in that skirt. Frank could write fucking sonnets about it. 

Mikey stood at the edge of their bed, his pose defiant, looking back at Frank like he had all the time in the world. 

Frank wanted his hands everywhere. He wanted those stocking covered legs wrapped around him. He wanted Mikey’s cock in his mouth. Fuck. He just _wanted_. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Mikey said, the corner of his mouth upturning in the ghost of a smile. 

“Yeah,” Frank agreed and licked his lips and fumbled for the clasp and zip on Mikey’s skirt. “This damn thing has to go. Like yesterday. It’s a tease. A goddamn good tease, but I want to see you, c’mon, let me see you.” 

Mikey’s deft fingers steadied Frank’s and guided the zip down, allowing Frank to carefully pull the skirt down Mikey’s hips and let it pool around Mikey’s heels, revealing clinging red lace. Frank inhaled a quick breath. The sight was even more obscene than the skirt had been.

“Jesuschrist, Mikey. _Lace_. I fucking love it when you wear lace,” Frank dropped to his knees and nuzzled at where Mikey’s cock was tucked, feeling the texture against his cheek, inhaling the musk of Mikey’s scent. 

“I know,” Mikey gasped as Frank mouthed at the tip of Mikey’s cock through the underwear.

“I want to tear them off you and suck your cock,” Frank murmured, licking at the stain of precome and tasting salt. 

“Then quit fucking around and do it,” Mikey urged. 

Frank reached up, careful to leave the garter belt alone, and ripped at the lace, tearing them at the seam and pulling them off. Frank had been thinking about taking the fishnets off, about unwrapping Mikey like a present, but the more he thought about the feel of them against his skin as he fucked Mikey into the mattress, the more he knew they had to stay on. 

Mikey’s hard cock curled up toward his belly button. Frank placed a hand on Mikey’s hip to steady himself and wrapped his fingers of his other hand around the base of Mikey’s shaft. He licked at Mikey’s cock, tongue teasing the underside and back up. He looked up at Mikey, watching as Mikey groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back. Frank made a satisfied humming sound as he sucked the tip and then had to stop looking, immersed in the taste of Mikey on his tongue. 

Covering his teeth, he took Mikey deep, lips nearly meeting his hand. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked at the tip again, tongue teasing the slit while his hand jerked the shaft. Above Frank, Mikey was making the best choked off noises. 

Frank tasted precome on the back of his tongue and Mikey’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

“Frank. . . I . . . _shit_!” Mikey came with a broken off shout and Frank swallowed, pulling off Mikey’s cock with a wet sound. 

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand. 

“Fucking look at you,” Mikey observed half-coherently. “You should fuck me into the mattress now.”

“Gladly,” Frank beamed. “Take off that top.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and pulled the top over his head and off tossing it toward the hamper. “I suppose you’ll be wanting these off too?” Mikey lifted an eyebrow, fingers tracing the tops of the stockings.

“Fuck, no.” Frank took Mikey’s hand and kissed his palm. “Leave them on. _Please._ ”

“You wonderous kinky fuck,” Mikey smiled.

“Takes one to know one,” Frank beamed as Mikey sat on the bed. Frank loosened his tie and pulled it off, other hand already working on the top buttons of his dress shirt. He pulled it over his head, tossing them somewhere behind him. He put his hands on both sides of Mikey’s thighs and pushed himself up to standing and bending down to steal a kiss. 

Mikey undid Frank’s belt, unbuttoned and unzipped Frank’s pants and Frank couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. As if just seeing Mikey on that bed, eyeliner dark and smudged, hair tousled, legs crisscrossed with fishnets, weren’t enough, he had Mikey’s tongue down his throat, Mikey’s hands straying, Mikey’s long and clever fingers sliding into Frank’s briefs, stroking his cock.

“Fuck, you have to stop,” Frank warned.

“Like you’d actually come in your pants,” Mikey smirked against Frank’s lips. 

“You succeeded in making me do just that last week,” Frank pointed out, pulling away to shimmy out of his tight pants and cursing to toe out of his shoes. Mikey snickered at him. 

“Laugh it up,” Frank tried his best to frown, but shit. Mikey was spread out on the bed, propped up on the pillows, heeled feet crossed at the ankles, his shoes still on. How did he look this hot all the damn time? Frank fumbled at the night stand and got his hand on a condom and the lube. 

“Ah-ah,” Mikey intoned deadpan, a challenge in the slant of his eyebrow, confidence in the line of his jaw.

“Fuck,” Frank licked his lips, the taste of Mikey strong still. He squeezed the base of his cock and took a deep breath to calm the fuck down, because shit. 

Frank made his way back over to the foot of the bed and opened Mikey’s legs, fingers ghosting along the stockings. He crawled onto the bed to rest on his knees between Mikey’s legs and warmed some lube in his hand. 

“Taking your time there,” Mikey observed. 

“Don't worry. You are gonna be too incoherent to speak in a minute, Mikeyway,” Frank promised, tucking a finger in, teasing around Mikey’s hole. 

“Mmmmm,” Mikey hummed. “You’re gonna have to do a little better than that.”

Frank crooked his finger, sliding against Mikey’s prostate and Mikey moaned. Frank grinned and tucked a second finger in, working the tight ring of muscle. As they started sliding freely, Frank deftly poured lube down his fingers and slid in a third, waiting until Mikey started fucking him back before fitting his pinky in with the rest.

“Fucking fuck me already,” Mikey moaned as Frank crooked his fingers again, massaging Mikey’s prostate.

“Sure,” Frank said agreeably, removing his fingers gently and fumbling with the condom wrapper with lube-slick hands. 

Mikey took it from Frank and opened the packet. He rolled it slowly down Frank’s hard cock with his long fingers, teasing at Frank’s balls before removing his hand, stealing a kiss and laying back. Frank slicked up his cock some more and encouraged Mikey to wrap his legs around Frank’s waist, heels digging in slightly on Frank’s lower back as Frank lined up his cock. He pushed into Mikey with one smooth roll of his hips causing them both to gasp.

“You good?” Frank said through clenched teeth.

“Fucking _move_ ” Mikey answered. 

Frank shifted, pulling back out, and pushed back in, bottoming out on the third thrust. He worked out a slow and steady rhythm that built in speed, snapping his hips in time to Mikey’s pants and gasps.

Frank could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, just the feel of the stockings against his hips could have been enough, but Mikey and his lipstick-smeared open mouth, lips wet, gasping up at him undid him. He came with a broken moan, thrusting erratically through it, Mikey’s legs tightening around him. 

“Holy shit,” Frank groaned, resting his head against Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey’s fingers carded his hair. “I’ll move. When my legs remember that they’re attached to me.”

“It was good for me too,” Mikey intoned, a low chuckle in his voice. 

Frank kissed his shoulder. Soon, he would stand and dispose of the condom, get a wash rag and wipe them both down. Then he would slowly roll Mikey’s stockings down and take off his garter belt and lick at the indentations left in Mikey’s skin by the belt. And after all that, they could have a shower and sleep and wake up and do it all over again. Frank’s life was pretty great, despite the evil teasing of one Mikey Way. Okay, maybe because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> From Lucifuge5: I was ridic excited after I learned that I'd been partner up with Dapatty. We geeked out on a lot of ideas as we worked out what was it that we wanted to co-create. _Somehow_ we kept going back to the plot bunny of crossdresser!Mikeyway and how he likes to tease Frank. We would send short emails about what Mikeyway would wear and what Frank's reactions would be. It was GLORIOUS. #becauseREASONS
> 
> Anyhoo, this is me giving ALL THE PROPS to Dapatty for whipping up such a fun story for me to record. YOU'RE MADE OF AWESOME, BB! :D!
> 
> From Dapatty: Luce is completely and totally amazing and a delight to work with, especially being so squeefully down for a crossdressing!Mikey. Her performance is HOT LIKE BURNING and I was a mix of chin hands, flail and fanning myself for my first listen. Thanks for being awesome bb! <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
